


Endgame fix-it

by Sariel19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Endgame, Endgame spoiler, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoiler!, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariel19/pseuds/Sariel19
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILER.Keep on scrolling if you havent seen the movie.





	Endgame fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Endgame I just had to write a fix-it.  
> Not mention of Pepper or their Daughter, because they just didnt fit into my idea.  
> English is not my first language, just so you guys know.

The fight was brutal, the smell of blood was overpowering, you could practically taste it on your tongue.  
Steve always tried to have an eye on Tony , but since their resurrected friends joined the fight it was just too crowed for Steve to have any idea where his partner was.  
His heart had started to beat faster when he laid eyes on Bucky and saw Sam fly over their heads, but there was no time for the warm reunion Steve had dreamed about all these years.

The gauntlet with the stones was on the battlefield and Thanos had seen it too, if he got his hands on it, everything they did would have been for nothing.  
They fought viciously against the mad titan to keep him from getting the glove, but they were losing, even Carol had a hard time against Thanos, Steve could only watch, he was too far away, and his limbs were too heavy.

He heard people talking and screaming over the com, but the only thing Steve heard was his blood rushing as he saw Tony attacking Thanos und being thrown away.  
“Tony!”, Steve knew there was no way that his partner would hear him over the roar of the ongoing battle, even if he wasn’t unconscious from the way he hit the rubble.

“I am inevitable.”

Thanos had a smug smile on his face as he raised his hand, wearing the gauntlet, he snapped his fingers.  
Five years full of nightmares about that golden gauntlet, of the Snap and the way their friends and loved ones turned to dust.  
But nothing happened.

In an instant Steve’s gaze snapped back to Tony, the red gauntlet of the Iron Man armour moved like liquid und formed itself around the infinity stones until Tony’s gauntlet looked like the one Thanos wore.  
But it wasn’t relief that made Steve gasp, it was fear and pure horror as he saw how the power of the stones crawled up Tony’s arm, they all saw what happened to Bruce after he had used them, and Tony was just human.

Steve knew that all their lives depended on Tony, but he couldn’t keep himself from running forward and begging him to stop.  
“It will kill you!”, screamed Steve desperately but he was still to far away, Tony wasn’t even looking at him.

“And I am Iron Man.”, growled the Genius before he snapped his fingers.

Steve had to close his eyes against the bright light, but it didn’t stop him from moving closer to the love of his life.  
The light disappeared when he reached him, Steve was too fixated on Tony to notice how all their enemies turned to dust around them.

“Fuck…”, swore Steve as he saw the damage on Tony arm.  
The genius was pale, and his arm looked like it was burned to a crisp, it didn’t even look like a human arm anymore, the skin was black und full of blisters.  
“Language.”, whispered the brown haired, sweat made his face shiny but he somehow managed to smile.  
“I need to get it off, and I need a medic.”

Steve was more talking to himself than to his lover, he knew he was in shock, the battle was total chaos, but he is an Avenger and before that he was a soldier, gruesome battlefields weren’t new to him, but seeing Tony in such a state was new.  
It wasn’t that Tony never came close to death in the past, it was the fact that this was not a broken limb or a normal wound, Steve had no idea if anyone could fix it, and that thought terrified him.

The next person to reach Tony was Rhodey, he landed a couple of feet away from them and hesitated to step closer.  
“Take it!”, addressed Steve him immediately and tossed the gauntlet with the stones at him, he couldn’t care less about them.  
Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead as he hooked his arm under his knees and under his shoulders, the smaller man’s breathing was shallow and his eyes were gazed over, he wasn’t responsive anymore.

Steve prayed to every God that it was just the shock and that Tony wasn’t on the verge of dying.  
“I need to get him to a hospital.”  
Rhodey, who had been starring at his best friend’s face, turned to look at Steve, his eyes were wide and needed some time to understand what Steve had said.  
“Here.”, Dr Strange opened a portal in front of them, it was just now that Steve realised how deathly silent it was, everybody was quiet and watching them, like they couldn’t comprehend what just happened.

To be honest if Steve thought about it, he himself did not quite get what happened a few minutes ago but Tony was his number one priority and everything else had to wait.  
Steve stepped right trough the portal into the hospital emergency room, the hospital was crowded with people.  
This was probably the place were a lot of them disappeared five years ago.

“I need help! Please!”, that was supposed to sound commanding, but his voice cracked and the ‘please’ at the end sounded breathless.  
Maybe it was because he was in full Captain America regalia or because of the way Tony looked in his arms, but it didn’t take long before nurses came running with a stretcher to carry the genius into surgery.

What happened after that was a blur, Steve was asked to help and ripped Tony’s armour nearly to shreds for the purpose of exposing all his injury’s.  
But he wasn’t allowed to stay, they pushed him into the waiting area and he allowed it.  
Steve felt hot tears form in his eyes and flowing down his cheeks when he arrived in the waiting area, he flopped down on a chair and buried his face in his hands.  
He was oblivious to his surroundings just like on the battlefield.

That’s why he jerked away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but the hand just squeezed and stayed where it was.  
As Steve raised his head, he saw Bucky sitting next to him and noticed that the waiting area was full of familiar faces.  
Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Sam, Scott, Carol and the Spiderkid were perched on the white plastic chairs.

They all looked tired, had wounds here and there but they were able to conceal their emotions, except for Steve and Peter Parker.  
The boy was nearly folded in half, his chest rested von his thighs, his head was pressed between his knees and he shook like a leaf.  
It was obvious that he tried to hide the fact that he was crying but he couldn’t supress his sobs.  
Steve would have liked to comfort the boy, he knew how important the kid was to Tony, but in this state Steve was of no help.  
He himself was slowly but surely losing control of his emotions.

But next to Peter sat Clint who was rubbing the boys back with a stoic expression.  
Nobody said a thing, because no one could say if Tony would live trough this, they had to wait for the doctors to tell them if he would make it.  
Rhodey and Bruce began to speak quietly to each other after a couple of hours, there were still no news of Tony.  
But Steve did not allow himself to behave normal, not while Tony might be dying, he did not want to speak, nor sleep, nor eat or drink, if he were able to refuse to breath, he would do it.

His starring at the walls until his eyes were dry and red, was interrupted by a wet and cold bottle that was pressed to his forehead.  
“Drink, or I will make you.”, said Bucky with a warning in his voice, Steve knew from looking into his eyes that he wasn’t joking.  
It was only when the first drops of water ran down his throat that he realized how thirsty he was, it took him no time to empty the bottle.  
“Thank you.”, mumbled the blond.  
“Someone has to look after you, punk.”, was the only reply as Bucky sat back down und continued to be a silent supporter.

A doctor came into the waiting area, Steve immediately was on alert, the man hesitated before he looked straight at Steve.  
“Captain Rogers?”, he was unsure of how to address Steve, but the super soldier jumped to his feet anyway and was so thankful that Bucky stood up with him and remained at his side, he really needed his best friend now.  
“Can I speak with you in private?”  
“They are going to hear it anyway.”, said Bucky while pointing his head to the rest of the hero’s sitting behind them, and it was true, everybody should know about Tony, they were his family.

The doctor looked like he wanted to argue, before he sighed.  
“He is stable, but we had to amputate the arm at the shoulder. The worst is over, he will live.”  
Steve felt his knees buckle, but Bucky grabbed him by the biceps which kept Steve from collapsing in front of the doctor.  
“Thank god. Thank you so much, can I see him?”  
“He needs to rest…”, said the man but he went quiet after a dark look from Bucky, he was adamant to get Steve into Tony’s room, because he knew that was what they both needed.  
“But if you let him rest, I think it will be ok.”

 

Seeing Tony lying on that big hospital bed, covered in tubes and cables, hooked to all those machines, made Steve sick, but at least he was alive.  
His right shoulder was covered in bandaged, but his arm was gone, Steve had no idea how Tony would cope with that, but given the fact that Bucky had an arm made from metal, made Steve hopeful.  
He was sure the first thing Tony would do if he was released was building himself a new arm, that thought brought a smile to his lips.

“Hello, darling.”, whispered Steve as he kissed Tony’s forehead.  
The genius was breathing on his own and as far as Steve could say his vitals looked good, he was still deadly pale and covered in bruises, but at least he was alive.  
Steve allowed himself to cry freely now that he was alone and by Tony’s side.  
The super soldier fell asleep, with his head on the mattress and his hand covering Tony’s.

 

Steve awoke from his sleep, because of fingers that were stroking trough his hair, he rumbled pleased.  
But reality choose that moment to punch him in the face, his head shoot up and his blue eyes found chocolate brown ones.

“Tony…”, whimpered Steve and felt how his eyes got wet once again.  
“Tears? I don’t want to see you sad ever again, we won.”, smirked Tony tiredly, he still looked horrible, but his eyes were shining.  
Steve couldn’t hold back, he hugged Tony to his chest, careful of his injuries.  
“I love you so much, I thought you… I thought-”, sobbed Steve and pressed a wet kiss to Tony’s head, while stroking his hair.  
“I am ok and right here, everything is going to be ok now. I love you.”

Even if it was Tony in the hospital bed, dying just hours ago, it was he that comforted Steve, not the other way around.


End file.
